


Save me a Dance

by ethereal_blue



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Part Fluff, for the saiouma exchange, haha~, im gonna make this into a two parter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_blue/pseuds/ethereal_blue
Summary: For the Saiouma ExchangeX X X XShuichi is the main lead for a musical his class is planning. Too bad he sucks at dancing.





	Save me a Dance

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! this is for No. 41! Sorry if I made this a two parter. I got a bit sidetracked because of exams. But I promise the fluff is much more prominent in the second part ^^

X x x x x

“You’re doing it wrong Saihara-chan!”

                                “Ahh! Sorry! How am I doing it wrong again?”

“Don’t mind him Saihara-kun, you’re doing fine.”

 

Saihara glances back at Akamatsu, his hands seemingly lost on where to touch. They had been practicing this scene for so long that he was sure he memorized every part of it already. Too bad his body wasn’t listening at all.

“I…I think Ouma-kun is right Akamatsu-san.” He lowered his gaze to the floor, focusing on his shoes rather than the feeling of frustration spreading through his body. He hated how he screwed up so badly that even Miu was taking pity on him. It should be easy. Everyone already got it, Kaito even doing it so beautifully that it looked like it was from a fairytale.

Was he stupid?

Maybe.

Shuichi think he’s a bit above average in intelligence but gosh darn was this stupid dance testing him.

“Of course I’m right Saihara-chan! I am the supreme leader!” Shuichi heard the signature laugh, not really welcome right now.

Kaede offered a knowing smile, her patience for Shuichi seems to be way too long than the detective deserved. “We can have another go.” She offered her hand again, seemingly taking the lead even though in this dance, he was supposed to be leading. This was probably the problem.

Shuichi sucked at leading, always messing up every time they reach that point where all the moves relied on him.

“Stop! I don’t want to see Saihara-chan fail again. It’s getting boring.” Kokichi nonchalantly added. “It was funny the first ten times.” Hearing the times he had failed made the detective feel worse.

Kaito, Maki and Kaede shot the small leader a sharp and judging glare.

“Shut up Ouma! My sidekick is doing his best so sit back and watch him nail this!” Kaito, as expected, was the first one who came to Shuichi’s defense.

“It’s okay Momota-kun, Ouma-kun has a point.”

“No he does not. You’ve been learning quite well Saihara-kun, just a bit slower in doing it.”

Kokichi scoffed. “If you’re all done being mother bears, I need to get some work done. This play ain’t going to finish itself.” He walked out of the room, followed by Gonta that had most of the items needed for the props.

“That little gremlin really gets on my nerves.” Maki added once Kokichi was thoroughly out the door. “When did he not get on our nerves.” Added Tenko, a sigh escaping from her mouth. “If he was a bit more cooperating, these props would have been halfway done. But since he somehow roped Gokuhara-kun into helping him, we have less manpower.”

The class then added more to the discussion, one by one sharing their worries in making this play a success. It really made Shuichi feel terrible. He was more of a burden, especially since he was the lead role.

“Don’t mind Saihara-kun. You’ll get the hang of it in no time.” Rantarou patted his back, giving him his signature brotherly smile and joined the rest in trying to sew their costumes.

“I hope so…”

X x x x

In their dorm, Shuichi excused himself from their nightly training to do something on his own. Bringing only his mp3 player and a set of earphones, he stood in front the weird Monokuma building. It was the only place with glass that reflects a person clearly and he really needed to see where he was doing it wrong. “You can do this Shuichi, you can do this.” He took a deep breath and a few warm-ups before proceeding.

Playing the music for the dreaded scene, Shuichi carefully followed the steps he remembered by heart, careful and graceful as he remembers them from the video. Seeing himself dance was embarrassing but he needed to do this. It was necessary – he repeated it each time his nerves started taking over him.

The music stopped and Shuichi was surprised that he actually managed to do the whole choreography.

 _Then what is the problem?_ Dancing was really easy, he would even say he beat out Kaito in execution and technicality. What was so different that he managed this right now rather than earlier with everyone around.

A series of slow claps pulled him out of his thoughts.

 “Wow Saihara-chan. You almost looked capable!” The sarcastic tone was not missed by the detective but his embarrassment was stronger than the need to retort to whatever Kokichi said.

“How…” He started, “How long were you watching me?”

“Since your tiny little pep talk.” He put his finger near his mouth, that expression far too familiar to anyone in their class.

Shuichi whined, so since the beginning then. Great.

“Please don’t bring me down anymore Ouma-kun.”

“I wasn’t gonna…” Shuichi turned to give him an incredulous look. “Okay maybe I was but since you asked I wasn’t going to anymore.”

He walked closer, the grass crunching beneath him. The closer he got, the tenser the taller male was. Seeing Kokichi under the moonlight was both enchanting and intimidating that it was not good for his heart.

When Kokichi was just a few inches away from the detective, he held out his hand, his eyes staring intently at the detective.

“Dance with me Saihara-chan?”

“Huh?”

Kokichi didn’t let his gaze falter. “I said, dance with me Saihara-chan, you know, _for practice.”_

Oh. _Ohhh._ That made sense. Softly he took the outstretched hand in his and prepared himself to the initial pose.

“Now let’s start.” Kokichi took a step but Shuichi didn’t.

“Uhm, there’s something weird here.” Shuichi looked at Kokichi while the other was seemingly amused. “This, uhm, shouldn’t I be the one…”

“Hah? Is it true? Does my beloved Saihara-chan think that he can lead the Ultimate Supreme Leader? Really? Is he sure?”

Shuichi blushed trying to cover his face but it was hard seeing as Kokichi was still holding his hand.

“Just joking Saihara-chan. I just want to help you.” His words suddenly turned serious, an occurrence Shuichi has only seen on rare occasions. “If I show you how to do it properly with experience, then maybe it would give you a clearer image than what you have stored in that pretty little head of yours of Momota-chan’s dancing.”

Without waiting for confirmation, Kokichi led the detective in the same dance he was adamantly practicing. The method wasn’t really making sense to the taller male. He just let his classmate be, enjoying the way he felt lighter following Kokichi’s movement.

By the time the song ended, he was out of breath yet not really tired. Kokichi was amazing. He moved so well and was really considerate every time he was failing to catch up. _Never have I seen Ouma-kun focus on me this much._

“You weren’t so bad today Saihara-chan..” Kokichi commented when the high from dancing settled down over both of them. They laid on the cold grass, admiring the way moon shined in the sky. Shuichi never really had a moment where he was alone with Kokichi where the other boy was not making his head hurt or bothering someone that he needs to intervene in.

“Thanks…I owe it to you.”

He waited for the other to say something else. He was meant with silence. “Ouma-kun?”

“Welp, time for bed! Meet me here tomorrow! Night Saihara-chan!”

He scrambled to get up before Kokichi could get farther away. “Wait. We’re going to do this again?”

“Of course! Do you think you would be a great dancer with just one little tussle with me? Oh how naïve of you my beloved!” He laughed, sincerity in his eyes despite the subtle diss on the detective.

Shuichi didn’t mind.

“Would you let me lead then?”

Kokichi stopped laughing, the question might have not been what he expected to hear. He composed himself quickly enough.

“We’ll see if you’ll have that honor. Night then.”

He walked away, not waiting to hear the other’s reply. “Goodnight to you too Ouma-kun.” He said so softly, a loving smile adorning his face.

X x x x

“Wow, you’re doing so great Saihara-kun! You’re even better than Amami-kun now!” Kaede exclaimed after the scene. Shuichi was proud that all the midnight training was doing wonders for his part. He had the acting down pat, and ever since Kokichi started helping him, he was almost perfect. Well aside from the sudden wave of embarrassment he always feels. Regardless, progress was progress and him getting better at dancing lifted up the spirits of his class by a lot.

They looked more excited of the play … well sans one person.

“Ouma-kun?” Shuichi decided to approach the boy when they took a break, the others rehearsing their lines, letting him have a moment alone with the supreme leader in the corner of the room.

“Hmm? Do you need something from me?” Kokichi asked, sarcasm dripping from his words causing the detective to pull back.

“Ahh no, I just wanted to give you this.” He gave him a water bottle. Kokichi gratefully took it, the earlier tryst forgotten.

“You gotten better Saihara-chan.”

“Really!?” That came out a little too excited. _Can’t help it it’s the first time he actually compliments me._

“Thank you!” It was sincere. He never could have done it without Kokichi stumbling upon him when he was dancing alone.

Kokichi drank the whole water bottle in one gulp and put it into the trash. “Yeah, and since you’ve gotten so good, we don’t need to meet nightly anymore.”

Wait..what?

“Ouma-kun what?”

“Yo! Shuichi! What are you doing over there!! We need to rehearse the next scene.” Shuichi turned to respond to his friend and Kokichi took it as his time to walk out, heading towards the opposite side of the room, the farthest from Shuichi…


End file.
